Traveler
by Kiaya
Summary: When Kagome is found in the middle of a village with no idea of how she wound up in the past, how will she come to understand her duty to a mission that will fail with out her. But what might come to need her more than the mission? Sesshomaru. sesskag.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lugage and School. Or in reality,We Know Shes Never Going To Make It, So Why Bother.

Incert favorate standard warning hear. sesskag, so duh, there will be graphicy lemons when they finaly realise there fealings for one another.

Oh yah, disclamer. the people are not mine, but the situations are completely original, SO DONT PLAGERISE. THANKS.

Kagome woke up early in the morning on this day, her favorite of days. The first day of school.

Kagome had missed her friends, and since she was away all summer she had no way to keep up to date. While they were out having parties and sleepovers, she visited America every summer to see her father at the family estate. She was first generation American and both her families didn't want her to lose there family traditions.

When Kagome looked at her alarm clock she smiled. Two hours before she had to actually be up. That meant that she would be able to take a long shower and eat breakfast before heading off.

Kagome lived in a small apartment with her mother and brother. Her father, an American, had long since abandoned them for a Korean woman and his three other daughters. The apartment was just big enough for the three of them, having three bedrooms, two bath, kitchen, dining room, living room, and two hallways with plenty of closet space. It was a rather expensive apartment, but with the child support that her father paid and the fine job that her mother worked at, there was no shortage in money.

Kagome was trilingual, speaking fluent Japanese, English, and knowing a vast amount of Korean, from her father. She was a senior this year and her collage choices were unlimited, with her GPA and her father being in the military, there was no stopping her, all she had to do was attend some after school activity and she would be home free.

Kagome got up and picked up her clothes that she was planning to ware on the first day of school. They were a pare of her favorite pants, and a lovely top that she had baught in America. She had matching hair pieces and belt. Her favorite socks were in order, the ones that separated the big toe from all the rest, green with purple flowers. Her shoes were a pair of ugs that had fur in the inside, top edge, and the zipper made it completely water proof. Yah they were gona' be hot, but she could endure it for a few hours and show them off.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. One houre and a half she stepped out smelling of pomegranate and passion fruit.

When Kagome got out of the shower she realized that her shirt had bean in the line of dampness that always escaped the shower, no matter the shower curtain. Its entire chest and bottom edge were soaked through. Kagome sighed, she had known that something would happen, it always dose.

Kagome picked up the shirt and put it on the bathroom counter, she would finish in the bathroom with her makeup and hair, then run down stares and through the shirt in the drier, go through her bags, fix anything that needed fixed, eat breakfast, through her bags in a shed and then go get her shirt, put it on and then head for the bus.

It sounded like a plan.

Or not.

Kagome raped her pajama rap around herself, crossing over her chest and tying in the back. It was a gift from her Korean stem-mother. A beautiful peace of cloth that was roughly four feet long and had tassels at the two end edges. The color design was beautiful as well, violet with forest green swirls, beautiful.

She did everything as planned per time management right down to breakfast, and she threw gathered her bags, headed for the door.

"Where so you think you are going with all that luggage. Are you planning on moving out without telling me?" came her mothers' voice from the stare landing.

"Mom, you know that I always spend the entire first week of school up at the cabin with the girls. I just packed all this stuff so that we would be prepared this time." Kagome smiled in memory of last year. They had almost resorted to cannibalism at the end of the last trip.

"But do you really need all those bags?"

"Of course, this one is for clothes, this one for food and this one is for miscellaneous. I'll come by after school, pick them up and then me and the girls will be gone for the week."

Kagomes mom sighed and looked at the bags, she hated this little tradition that the girls kept every year. There fathers of Kagome and her friends had bean good high school friends. When the girls were young there fathers would take all of them up to the cabin for the first week of school. When all of the fathers of all the other girls had died in the trip back from there one year, the girls decided to continue going every year, no matter what, to commemorate there fathers. Kagomes dad was the only one male of the group that was still alive, because it had been his turn to drive the girls. When Kagomes father had moved to America at the end of the next year, the girls decided that kagome was fatherless as well and she was part of the gang once again. And they had gone alone every year since the fifth grade.

"Ayami has a broken leg, and Uris' dog just died. You are still going? Cant you forget it this year?"

"Mom, I'm a senior, this could be our last year together. Please."

Kagomes mother sighed and looked at the puppy eyes that her daughter was giving her.

"Oh, all right. But then you are stuck home for two weeks. Is that clear?" Kagomes mom was justifying her letting her go by making her stay, later.

"Yes, perfectly, ill be right back in. I just have to put these in the shed, and then ill be back to grab my shirt from the drier and my school things, and I'll be out the door for the week. I'll be right back."

When Kagome stepped out side she looked at the sky to be sure that the weather report was correct and she had chosen appropriate clothes, except her shoes, of course.

The sky was cloudless and bright, even at six thirty in the morning. The glare from the sun making the sky shine pink over the trees that surrounded her property. Far off in the distance she could see an eagle fly, looking for its next meal.

Kagome loved to look at simple things, she saw such beauty that others missed. Kagome looked at things differently than others, that was why she wanted to be a photographer, so she could show the world what she saw.

Kagome had reached the shed while she was day dreaming and she stared at the doors, zoning out until a birds screeched jump started her mind again.

Sliding the sheds shoji door open and dumped her three heavy travel bags just inside the door. No one ever came in hear, and the room was dirty enough as it was, a little baggage for a few hours wouldn't bother any one.

"hay, shat do you think you are doing in my shed young lady, what are you hiding in there?" an old voice shouted at her from off to the side.

Kagome turned around and looked at the woman. She looked just like grandma Panpan. Where was Kagomes house, why was the old woman dressed so strangely, why was she using the ancient traditional script, and why were the trees so tall, they looked to be ancient but couldn't really be more than one hundred.

Kagomes mind went into overload, and to spare her the pain of a massive migraine from non-comprehension, it enveloped her consciousness in the sleep that she had so recently left.

R&R. READ MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL, I'LL POAST SOON.


	2. Chapter 2

Now you may be wondering what is going on. I'll tell you. When Kagome was looking at the sky, thinking about beauty and beautiful things she was transported to another time, into the past. The beginning of the Asuka era. Precisely one thousand four hundred and fourteen years ago, the year five hundred and ninety two. The beginning of an era where an empress has taken the throne and rules all of Japan. Or so Kagome was taught in school. What Kagome is about to find out is that history is not always true, and history, is what the victor makes of it.

Sesshomaru looked at the sky and imagined that he saw a shooting star. The night had always bean his favorite part of a day. When he could hear for miles. As he took a tourn around his most central village, Edo, he listened with all his freedom.

Sesshomaru would never enter a human village because he knew that they would not welcome him. He did listen in on there conversations and see what was going on in there lives. If he heard that they were having problems with there shogun and he deemed it worthy of his attention, he would take care of there problem.

They seemed to be arguing over what to do with a human that had appeared in there village earlier that day. They thought that she was a demon. Laughable, there were no demon scents in miles of this village.

_Something about this reeks of interest. I should check up on this girl and events of her arrival. _Sesshomaru sighed. _I'll have to send Mioga to spy. The old fool. But I might find something to occupy myself, until my brothers next visit at least. _A smile appeared on the demon lords face that no one would have felt comfortable with if there had been any one to see it.


End file.
